A OsCuRaS
by Diable Dreams
Summary: ufff,sabes cuando lees algo despues de un tiempo y es malo? bueno pues eso, no lo quito por respeto a mi pasado, q se le va a hacer!


WOLAS…..!

Que tal todos? Espero que bien. Bueno al grano, esto es lo primero que publico, pertenece a un fic que llevo escribiendo mucho tiempo y no me animo a publicar, debe ser vergüenza…jiji. Pero por fin he decidido publicar un cachillo y ver si os gusta así que sobretodo espero que lo disfrutéis, si es así por favor dejarme un review; si no os gusta, bueno, tendréis razón, alo mejor me pongo muy pesada, entonces decírmelo también por favor, aunque no lo halláis sido capaces de acabarlo de lo malo que es (prefiero ponerme en lo peor por si jaca) es la única manera de aprender y crecer.

Es un capi que no tiene casi nada de argumento, por eso lo publico, es simplemente un momento entre dos personas…un personaje conocido(perteneciente por supuesto al maravillosisimo mundo de HP creado por J:K Rowling… bueno y todo eso que se dice el los disclaimer) y otro creado por moi para mi fic, no os cuento su historia por si acaso algún día publico…sorry. . Aunque no ponga sus nombres seguro que acertais el del personaje conocido. Apuesto por ello.

Me pongo muy pensada ya no?…jajaja. Si es que no puedo evitar enrollarme… en serio, me haríais un gran gran favor con los rev xq alomejor me animo a publicar mas o a dejarlo por imposible ya definitivamente.

Ala al lio y recordar… Ser malos y hacer todo lo que los demás no serian capaces de hacer.(halla ellos)

**El y Ella:**

Ambos estaban en la Habitación de pie, descalzos mirándose a los ojos y con rabia en sus rostros, esa relación estaba maldita, estaba oscureciendo y las velas iluminaban tímidamente sus rostros. Había sido un largo día.

-Estas equivocado- aseguro ella- yo si quiero estar con tigo.

-No puedo creerte-expreso el con resentimiento en sus ojos- Necesito que me digas la verdad, lo que sientes, eres totalmente incapaz de hablar o demostrar los que sientes, eres tan fría, eso te va ha dejar sola, te consumirá y matara lentamente y yo no puedo estar ahí para verlo, significas tanto para mi y ni siquiera te das cuenta, no lo aprecias.

-Si lo aprecio!-exclamo ella indignada y dolida a la vez, nunca perdía los nervios pero el lo conseguía y estaba harta – Quieres saber lo que siento… en serio? Tengo miedo, de ti.

-Como puedes tener miedo de mi?-pregunto el

-Se que nunca me podrías hacer daño, pero temo que estés confundido y no lo sepas, que lo que sientes por mi es necesidad.

-Se valerme por mi mismo y te lo he demostrado muchas veces, en muchos combates.

-Lo se!- ella no sabia como explicárselo claramente, era tan confuso y nuevo expresar esos sentimientos que temía no hacerlo bien – Pero necesitas a alguien a tu lado, has estado tan solo, tan abandonado que te aferras a todo lo que te pueda querer, como Harry y Lupin, lo das todo por ellos y se notas que les quieres por encima de tu vida pero necesitas algo mas y ahí estoy yo, temo que confundas el amor con la necesidad de estar con alguien. Yo además te ofrezco la posibilidad de conseguir una pureza que crees que has perdido, te sientes malo, te sientes traidor, traidor a James y traidor al no poder proteger a Harry de lo que se avecina, tan culpable, tan encerrado que piensas que incluso eres oscuro, te has sentido así mucho tiempo, escondido, que ya no lo recuerdas, no lo notas, pero esta ahí, es un nudo en tu corazón. –el la miraba boquiabierto sin ser capaz de interrumpirla- pero a mi lado, comparado con migo, ya no lo eres tanto no? Y eso te hace sentirte bien, crees iluminarte entonces cuando te comparas con migo. Pero eso no es bueno para ti ni para mi por que nos engañamos.

-Acaso insinúas que me creo mejor que tu por el echo de que seas un ser oscuro?

-No, simplemente que no te das cuenta de que estas iluminado, siempre, que estas confundido, que no me necesitas para brillar, que nunca perdiste la pureza de tu corazón.

La miro a los ojos, ella nunca había sido tan sincera con nadie excepto quizás de pequeña con Tom.

-Y entonces dime que pasara? Un día podrías darte cuenta y entonces no me necesitarías para brillar. Yo no podría vivir entonces, me abandonarías o simplemente ya no me querrías a tu lado, te darías cuenta de quien soy. Me dejaras sola.

Entonces el lo entendió todo, no estaba siendo tan solo sincera. Le estaba abriendo su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo y pensamientos, sus miedos, estaba "desnuda" ante el, dejándose conocer como no la había conocido nadie, y se maravillo ante la vista. Pocas veces las personas se dejan conocer así, en el fondo siempre guardas algo, algo que te da vergüenza decir o miedo, pero ella no. La había pedido sinceridad y ella le había dado mucho mas.

Se acerco a ella, muy despacio, mirando sus increíbles ojos, esos ojos violetas que estaban luchando contra unas lagrimas que los convertían en casi rosas.

Se paro a pocos centímetros de ella, captando su olor, tan enigmático y seductor, el aroma a lilas le alimentaba completándolo y llenándolo, encendía su corazón, y e mezclaba con el olor a lucha, a sangre, a poder tan característico de esa mujer peligrosa que hacia que se excitara y se sintiera indefenso a la vez.

Continuo observando sus ojos unos segundos mientras sentía como todo ocupaba su lugar dentro de el y entonces no pudo contenerse mas, la necesitaba a su lado.

Avanzo los últimos centímetros y la abrazo, expresando todo lo que sentía y ella lo sintió así, no podía reaccionar ante semejante gesto y todo lo que conllevaba, no necesitaba oírselo decir, lo notaba y sabia en cada centímetro de su piel, el la quería, mas allá de lo que se puede llegar a querer.

Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar silenciosas pero rápidas mientras correspondía el abrazo y los sentimientos.

El noto como se humedecía su hombro y se separo lo suficiente como para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos, tan brillantes… bajo la mirada hasta lo boca mas hermosa que había visto nunca y junto sus labios.

Memorizando cada sensación, cada suspiro, cada sabor, el olor de su boca, la forma que tenia ella de acoger la suya cuando el la introducía, la manera de ahogar suspiros y gemidos, de estremecerse en sus brazos, como se la erizaba la piel, la perfección de sus dientes, el tacto de su boca, como se le aceleraba la respiración…

Sin cesar el beso desabrocho la túnica de ella y la dejo caer suavemente a sus pies y empezó a acariciarla.

Ambos rompieron el interminable beso, por la necesidad de mirarse.

Ella le sonrió y no pudo evitar limpiar sus lagrimas y recogerlas suavemente con el pulgar y recogerlas, se las llevo a la boca y las deposito en sus labios, las degusto profundamente, amaba todo de ella y lo necesitaba, cada cosa, cada minucia no se le podía escapar.

La observo desnuda, solo tapada con un culotte de seda negra que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus delgada figura, estaba maravillado por la perfección hecha persona y de cómo ella se entregaba a el, sin vergüenza ni miedo, dejando que la mirara. Admiro su delgadez, sus formas, las caderas tan bien marcadas. Ese color beige en su piel que iluminada con las escasas velas parecía irreal. Estudio cada uno de sus tatuajes, de sus lunares, cualquier minucia, sus senos perfectos, redondos y firmes, fascinado por la fuerza que irradiaba ese cuerpo tan delicado para el y empezó a acariciarla muy lentamente recorriendo cada curva, dibujando sus tatuajes…podía seguir así toda la noche pero ella temblorosa había decidido conseguir lo mismo.

Le quito la túnica y se extasió con la forma de su desnudo torso. La fortaleza de su espalda, tan musculosa y poderosa, fuerte y acogedora a la vez. Acaricio cada forma de sus marcados músculos, de sus huesos, sus clavículas tan marcadas por la delgadez habitual en el, su abdomen terso y marcado, el poco pelo que se agrupaba perfectamente en su pecho sin tapar para nada sus pezones. Bajo las manos acariciando su abdomen, su cintura, notando como el la miraba y eso la excitaba aun mas.

Siguió bajando y le desabrocho los pantalones, se agacho con movimientos felinos para quitárselos del todo haciendo que el se irguiera aun mas. En el ascenso se pego a la piel de este rozando disimuladamente su piel para poder sentir su calor, ese calor tan exclusivo que solo podía sentirlo en el, rozo con todo su cuerpo su zona pélvica, notando como reaccionaba tembloroso ante semejante excitación y aprovecho ese momento para quitarle los calzoncillos. Observo cada una de las cicatrices de este, cicatrices que no se habían curado y se prometió a si misma tapar cada una de las brechas que el pudiera tener y sentir, curarlo, desatar los nudos que apretaban su ser.

Cuando ella termino de ponerse en pie la excitación para el era inaguantable y temblaba ligeramente, con movimientos ágiles y seguros la alzo en brazos con facilidad y la tumbo delicadamente boca arriba en la cama. Se arrodillo a su lado y la volvió a contemplar totalmente paralizado por el amor por unos segundos. Alargo sus manos y toco su fina cintura, ahora ella se estremecía cada vez a medida que el iba tocando cada centímetro de su cuerpo tan delicadamente, con el mismo movimiento deslizo las bragas de ella disfrutando de los gemidos ahogados que producía en esa mujer con ello, estaba impaciente, necesitaba que el fuera mas deprisa y acabara ese fuego que encendía su piel allí donde el tocaba haciéndola arder en pasión pero a la vez disfrutando hasta el éxtasis.

El lo noto y le hizo sentirse seguro, con poder y decidió hacerla extasiar de un placer como nunca hubiera probado.

Acabo de quitarle las finas bragas y comenzó de nuevo a acariciarla, sus fuertes pantorrillas, sus interminables piernas, subió hasta la parte interna de sus muslos y acerco muy despacio sus labios y mientras seguía acariciándola iba depositando suaves besos subiendo por su pelvis, su zona pubica, debajo del ombligo y por la línea de sus abdominales ascendiendo a sus pechos, los pezones, rosados y tan firmes que le resultaron extrañamente irreales y graciosos, jugando con ellos. Siguió subiendo por su clavícula hasta el cuello, la oreja y por fin la boca fundiéndose en un beso lleno de devoción el uno por el otro, de entrega total, de confianza absoluta.

Ella estaba totalmente paralizada por todo lo que el había conseguido hacerla sentir. Ya había llegado al orgasmo en varias ocasiones con el aliento que desprendía en los besos que la había regalado en ese camino de caricias con esas manos grandes, fuertes y expertas haciendo que ya no pudiera contener los gemidos

El estaba totalmente encima de ella, con las manos apoyadas para no aplastarla, volvieron a mirarse, el retiro unos mechones del aterciopelado pelo negro de su rostro para poder verla mejor.

Ella miro esos ojos tan llenos de pasión y sentimiento puro. El gris maravilloso habitual había dejado paso a un circulo de un azul atardecer alrededor de sus pupilas, casi invisible pero sumamente penetrante.

Se conocían, no necesitaban decir nada, solo se miraban a los ojos.

Cuando el se introdujo en ella con una segura embestida consiguió llevarla de nuevo al orgasmo y sonrió por ello. Ella correspondió esa sonrisa sincera arqueando la espalda y abrazándose a su cuello para que ambos pudieran notar mejor como el se introducía en ella como si fuera una caricia en lo mas profundo de su ser. El podía tocarla, entera, solo el lo había conseguido. Y el supo que lo había hecho, se sentía tan acogido por ella que se sentía igual.

Aumentaron el ritmo en una danza perfecta, cada vez mas penetrante captando el aroma de sexo y pasión del otro, intoxicándose de el, no parando en ningún momento de acariciarse y mirarse, ella sufría una erupción de orgasmos alcanzando el máximo placer imaginable, el se dejo contagiar alcanzándolo también, acompañándola en su unión, sintiéndose uno.

No había habido palabras vanas, eran innecesarias, lo que habían tenido era verdad pura, ambos tenían claro que se lo habían dicho todo en una unión mística, marina e irrompible.


End file.
